<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are we? by adanedhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872083">What are we?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel'>adanedhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dirty talk but in like a cute way, non explicit sexual acts, very good use of pet names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like to think we’re more than just friends,” Celegorm muttered, picking at the fur which he laid naked atop, beside Oromë.</p><p>He paused for a moment, catching Celegorm’s eyes, “Are we not friends?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anotherrr short prompt from tumblr! i wish i had written more for this but i dont like to post anything too nsfw to tumblr so its short and sweet. and really the emotional aspect is what i wanted to lean into more so thats why i didnt come back and add some extra 😅 imagine this starts in the middle of a scene, kinda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I like to think we’re more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Celegorm muttered, picking at the fur which he laid naked atop, beside Oromë. His head rested on a cushion, with his hair a mess around him, tangling into snags with the Vala’s own. Oromë was gingerly running his fingers through it, separating them, though Celegorm wished on some level that they would stay tied together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, catching Celegorm’s eyes, “Are we not friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celegorm huffed, and rolled to his side, facing away from him, “Of course we are, but,” He sighed, “Aren’t we </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than that? How can you call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘my friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span> after, after we…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oromë leaned over him, cupping Celegorm’s chin to turn so they were again face to face, “You are many things to me, Tyelkormo, and a friend is one of them,” He kissed Celegorm softly, who inhaled tightly, digging his fingers into the fur beneath them, “You are my friend. My hunter. My loyal student. My brave, my wild, my fierce Tyelkormo. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each phrase was punctuated with a soft kiss, but at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover</span>
  </em>
  <span> Celegorm groaned softly, and grabbed Oromë by either side of the face, pulling him into something deeper, something more amorous. Celegorm felt himself flush down to his chest as he heard Oromë rumble above him, slotting a knee between his thighs. Even after tangling their hair together the way they had, his body was always ready for more, always desperate for Oromë’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me call you, Tyelkormo?” His deep voice made Celegorm shudder, “My dear? My love?” He mouthed at Celegorm’s neck, pausing to whisper each endearment against the shell of his ear, “My heart? My cherished? My treasure? My light?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celegorm could not answer, not when he felt Oromë’s hands on him. He melted under the heat of them, the Vala’s touch nearly burning him, as though there was a holy fire inside him, and Celegorm was drawn to that flame like a moth. As he sweat and writhed on the fur, Oromë continued to whisper to him, his pet names becoming increasingly intimate, things he wouldn’t dare call Celegorm in front of anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beauty. My beast. My lewd, licentious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lascivious</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He purred, stroking over Celegorm with a maddening pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oromë</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Celegorm whined out, moving his hips in time with the Vala’s touch, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, what? My perfect, my beautiful…” Oromë kissed across his face, his cheeks and nose and forehead and chin, mumbling against his skin while Celegorm bit back his groans, trying to gather himself enough to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” He breathed, digging his fingers into Oromë’s shoulders, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, say my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oromë smiled, and Celegorm felt the rumble of his voice before he heard it, “Of course, my dear, my love, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Tyelkormo</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name Celegorm moaned, and shook, and dug his fingernails into Oromë’s shoulders, dragging red streaks down his biceps and painting white ones across his own chest. Hair and fur clung to his skin, and he was even more of a disheveled mess than before, but Oromë looked down at him with nothing but fondness. He brushed strands of hair away from Celegorm’s face, his fingers catching snags as they pulled through his tangled locks, and he kissed his forehead again, before settling down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“You are my friend, and my lover, but most importantly you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tyelkormo. Nothing changes that.” Celegorm just hummed in reply, scooting closer to Orormë’s chest, while he began again his work combing the tangles from his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>